How To Get Your Money's Worth
by Joanie Dark
Summary: In which Sollux rips Eridans shirt, and Gamzee and Equius overhear the most interesting argument in dorm history.  Takes place a few months into Trustfundstuck.   By Joanie Dark and Elastic Poodle


The door slammed behind Eridan as he stomped into the dorm room, throwing his Prada bag across the room in an unrefined manner atypical of his typical treatment of designer goods. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered going to this damned school, if so many of his classes would simply fill him with such utter rage at the idiotic, low-class students he called his "peers."

Fuck those people. Really.

He threw the door open to his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to flop on his bed, listen to loud indie music, and drown the world in his solitude. Those thoughts were utterly dashed when he looked into the room.

_He_ was there.

Sollux looked up from where he was sat on his bed, typing away on his laptop. One eyebrow quirks up behind his glasses in that infuriating way he always did. The rest of his face remains impassive, almost bored, and he puts a hand on the screen of his laptop, ready to close it if need be.

"Thup?"

"Don't 'thup' me, you bastard," Eridan snarled, quickly going to his desk to rummage for a pair of earbuds. Fuck all if he was going to let the lispy twat ruin his day even more than it already was. Maybe if he just ignored him hard enough, he'd disappear.

Of course, Eridan wasn't going to find his earbuds in the draw.

Sollux was using them.

He sits and he watches Eridan smirk as he rummages around, searching for what was in direct line of sight if only he would just look around.

"...Mithhing thomething?" Smirk, smirk.

Eridan spun around. That rat bastard.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Sol?" he asked, stomping over to the boy and ripping the earbuds out with a snarl. "With all of your fucking technological bullshit, you have to go and steal a crappy pair of earbuds from me?"

His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You're _trying_ to irritate me, aren't you?"

"_You_ broke my headphoneth!" He closes his laptop and carefully sets it aside, before jumping to his feet so he can get the height advantage in this argument. "I need two uthe THOMETHING until I can get thome replathementth. Believe it or not, Mr. Ampora, a good thet of headphoneth ith _fucking expenthive._" He shoved the other roughly. "And motht of uth don't have Daddy to pay the way for EVERYTHING."

"I don't remember doing anything of the sort," Eridan said, brow furrowing as he looked up at the slightly taller man, "and excuse me for taking advantage of the resources at my fucking disposal."

"You that on them, athhole!" he snarls, his screwed up teeth looking more then a little intimidating as he does so. "Thith wath THREE DAYTH ago, Don't tell me you're tho HIGH and MIGHTY that you don't remember that far!"

"You're still...I told you I'd fuckin' pay for the things," Eridan snapped. "It was you who was too cod-damned full of yourself to accept a man's offer of repayment!" Instinctively, Eridan flicked his wrist to make the cord of the earbuds he was still holding snap across Sollux's leg. "Don't blame me for your idiocies!"

"Oh yeth, becauth clearly I'm in need of your charity!" He snarks. He was never going to stop being bitter about that, grabbing the front of the other Males shirt and hoisting him up ever so slightly.

Oh, this was just _too_ much. Manhandling, hoisting him up onto his toes? No way.

Eridan shoved Sollux up against the wall, a deep growl emitting from his throat. "Asshole," he snarled, "you newer, _newer_ touch an Ampora like that."

Sollux makes an indignant noise and tries to push Eridan off of him. "You thon of a bitch! Get off of me!"

"You should be glad all I've done is pin you against a fuckin' wwall. I swwear, if there's a single snag in this shirt from your fuckin' claww-nails..."

Sollux snarled and grabbed the collar of Eridans shirt, pausing just for a second so the other had time to register what he was planning.

Then he ripped the shirt open. Buttons popped off, fabric tears. The material, which is probably worth hundreds of dollars, gave way easily beneath the computer science major's hands.

"That...wwas fucking...Gucci..."

Eridan's voice was little more than a low rumble. Quiet, absolutely full of loathing. His arms tremble, and before he knows it, his right fist connects with Sollux's jaw.

"You bastard, how fuckin' dare you?" he growls, eyes blazing.

He reeled off to the side ever so slightly as the pound of flesh connected with the side of his face. For a moment he didn't move, didn't say anything at all...

Then he spun around, using his elbow to smash into the side of Eridan's head.

"They're jutht fucking cloath! They're not that _fucking_ important you spoiled fucking brat!"

"Says the person who wwas just bitchin' about the cost of fuckin' headphones!"

His fist flew again, smacking hard into the other man's stomach.

"Ever thought that maybe a man's wwardrobe could be fuckin' important to him, you cocksucker?"

He could feel a small trickle of blood starting to go down the side of his face. _Shit._

"Headphoneth are actually utheful!" He doubled over as Eridan's fist knocked the wind out of him, and he staggered a bit. Then he grabbed the other's shoulders and bought his knee up into the other's groin.

Eridan tried to let out some sort of terrible expletive as he fell backward. Something, anything to curse the name of the bastard.

At least he didn't fall on his desk, but the slightly-less-hard dormitory-issued mattress.

"You...are a complete...and utter...twat..." he hissed out.

He slumped back onto his own bed and clutched at his stomach, wheezing. Then he started fumbling in his bedside draw for something. When he didn't find it, he made a horribly desperate noise and pulled himself over to where he'd dumped his bag and started rummaging around in there instead.

A triumphant squeak and he rolled onto his back, shoving the inhaler he'd pulled out into his mouth and pressed the top, gasping for breath.

Within seconds of recovering his second wind, Eridan had his hands on Sollux's shoulders. He grinned down at the other man, a drop of blood falling from his temple onto his captive's cheek.

"Not the best time to need that little device, is it?"

"You punched me in the thtomach..." He wanted to yell it, but it only came out as a pathetic wheeze.

And then he realized just how helpless he was right then. He's having an attack, and was completely at the mercy of the man hovering over him.

But Eridan wasn't a complete monster, as he proved by nodding towards Sollux's hand.

"I'm not going to beat the shit out of a dying man, even if he doesn't understand the value of luxeries. Get your fuckin' breathin' back to order." His hands didn't move from Sollux's shoulders, pressing him firmly down, but he leaves the other's hands thankfully mobile.

With a thought, he sat on Sollux's legs. No need to give him an opprotunity to send another knee into his crotch.

He was visibly relieved, and he took another shot of the medication he so desperatly needed at that point, sucking it into his lungs as best he could and holding so it had time to sink in.

Slowly the painful tightness began to ease off, after which he focused on small, deep breaths for a few minutes. Once he was confident the attack has passed he set the inhaler aside...and attempted to shove Eridan off of him.

He knew that, really, he should refrain from physical activity for at least the next day, but quite frankly he just doesn't give a fuck.

Eridan braces himself, managing to stay on top of Sollux. Fuck, if the little dying asthmatic wasn't supernaturally strong though.

"Don't start fighting like an idiot now," he snarled. "We have business to discuss. How do you intend to pay for five hundred dollars of the finest cotton and mother of pearl money has to buy?"

"I don't, Dumbathh." He's perfectly blunt about that. "I could find you thomething twice ath good for a percent of the price, for fuck thake."

Eridan clicked his tongue.

"Now, that just won't do. I wouldn't expect someone of your class to understand, but I'm afraid you simply cannot replace Italian craftsmanship with Costco rags. We have to figure out a better way to negotiate this."

"Bite me."

Eridan turned his head slightly, looking skeptically at Sollux. He let out a small, airy sound of amusement.

"Are you serious?"

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, deadly theriouth. I would much like you two phythically clothe your jaw around one of my variouth extremitieth." He was being dead sarcastic.

Eridan's face strained painfully at the smile on his face. Oh god, this was rich. What an indignant little bastard.

A lesson was obviously necessary here.

He leaned down close to Sollux's face, staring him right in those damned beautiful heterochromic eyes of his.

"That can be arranged promptly."

And with that, his teeth were at the other man's throat.

Sollux squawked and struggled in an attempt to get him off. But he was rather thoroughly pinned at this point, and all this did was cause the others teeth to grate rather painfully against his neck. "Oh, you bathtard!"

Eridan removed his mouth from Sollux's throat, smiling at the bruise already starting to form. There was something enticing about it.

"Maybe when a man attempts to talk business with you, you won't be a sarcastic little prig, hm?"

"I... Will... _End_... You..." He continued to struggle. "What are you expecting me two do! We BOTH know I can't afford it."

"There's always the option to work it off," he said, trying his best not to show what a challenge it was to keep Sollux down. "I'm well aware of your financial situation, and wouldn't be against you finding alternative methods of repayment. Though I'm not sure what skills you'd have of use to me..."

A snort. "You can't do that."

"Do what? Ask you to settle outside of a small claims court?"

He looked seriously at Sollux.

Silence.

"You're... JOKING, right? Fucking hell, Ampora. It'th jutht a fucking thhirt!"

"A shirt likely worth more than everything in your wardrobe put together."

"Well then that'th your fault for buying thuch a ridiculouthly expenthive thhirt!" He groaned and began thumping his head back against the mattress. "What do you even want from me..."

"Well, what do you have to offer?"

The question was a genuine one, but he chose that unfortunate moment as the appropriate time to cast a lingering look down Sollux's body, digging his nails harder into his shoulders.

His breath hitches and he squirms uncoomfortably undernieth the other one. "...I can program, I'm a pretty thweet Hacker. I could thet up firewallth on your computer the CIA wouldn't be able two get patht..."

"The...CIA..."

Eridan looked at him, unable to even understand what he was hearing. Was he...seriously...offering protection from the CIA.

What did he have to worry about the CIA for?

"I'm not sure that would be the best method of paying back your debt," Eridan said.

"That wath jutht an example, dimwhat." He rolled his eyes. "Well what would YOU thuggetht?"

"That's the problem. Your skills may be of beneficial use to some paranoid moron, or even to one of the businesses in Ampora possession, but not to me directly..."

He shifted his hips, and along with the jolt of electricity that went up his spine, he started to think of a far more diabolical concept. A grin crept back onto his face, teeth glimmering as he looked knowingly at the other man.

"...You're not theriouth."

"Oh, I didn't say a word," Eridan crooned, lowering his head to nip at Sollux's ear. "I think you're figuring out what you might have to offer me, however."

He squirmed again, suddenly terrifyingly aware of exactly what position they're in. He swallowed, hard, and a few beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

"...Eridan..." It's not a "No" as such.

"Yes, Sollux?" He grinned. Good. He understood. But...he wanted to hear him say it. To verbally acknowledge what was going to happen.

"...Fuck, you're not kidding, are you?" He presses back ever so slightly.

One of Eridan's hands moved to stroke down Sollux's chest.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" he smirked, running his hand back up and pressing it lightly on the other man's throat.

_Damn_, feeling their hips press together felt good.

"You're theriouthly wanting to..." He wouldn't say 'have sex.' That would make it too... personal. This wasn't personal, this was... this was... he didn't know what this was. "Fuck me?"

"You're not an unattractive man, even if you aren't my usual type," Eridan said with a smirk. "Sounds like a good way to pay me off, hmm? Instead of having to scrounge all your money, all you have to do is scream for me like a girl."

_Son of a..._

"I... you... We... You are really thick, you know that?"

"Oh, you haven't even seen it yet."

A frustrated growl and he banged his head back against the mattress a few more times.

"...Fine."

_Oh god yes._

"I have to say, I was expecting a little more protest out of you."

And with that, Eridan instantly had his lips pressed hard against Sollux's, pelvises rubbing together as he forced his tongue into the other man's mouth.

He gave a muffled grunt, and was completely unresponsive for a few seconds before he started to kiss back, his hands coming up to grip what was left of Eridan's ripped shirt.

Eridan growled instinctively; that man's hands should _not_ be on the remains of his precious shirt. The hand on Sollux's throat clenched slightly, then on the realization that strangling the man was a bad idea, started to trail back down his throat and over his collarbone.

It was a good thing the little fuck was reciprocating, he supposed, and the shirt was likely beyond aesthetically pleasing repair anyway.

_Still,_ he found himself thinking, _maybe I should rip his apart too. Tit for tat._

Having the other's hand tighten around his already bruised throat caused Sollux to make an interesting grunting sound, but there really wasn't much else he could do about it. Especially not with the other's mouth pressed firmly against his. But just as soon as it started, the other moved his hand lower again and Sollux relaxed. At least, a little bit.

With a defeated harrumph, he began to undo the buttons that remained on the tattered garment, rather than doing any more damage.

Eridan pulled his mouth away from Sollux for a moment.

"Eager, are we? Good god, have you been wanting this for a while or something?" he asked, pulling at the collar of Sollux's shirt hard enough that he could hear the snapping of individual fibers in low-quality cloth. "I wouldn't blame you, but it sort of lowers the value of the 'payment,' doesn't it?"  
>"I jutht don't want two keep you waiting, <em>thir,<em>" is the snarky response. He doesn't give any reaction to the abuse to his own shirt, as he honesty couldn't give a shit.

Eridan shuddered a bit. It wasn't like he hadn't been called 'sir' before, but something about the context just made it so..._amazing_.

"Fuck," he mumbled, hands ripping at Sollux's shirt. He could easily pay him back for that little debt. It needed to be off of him _immediately_.

Sollux gasped softly, as one minute his shirt was there, and the next minute it's gone. His hands come up to grip the other's shoulders. Eridan nipped at his collarbone, his breath heavier now.

"Say it again," he said, voice heady.

_...He was seriously getting off to that?_

Fine, whatever floats his boat.

"Thay waht, _thir?_"

A ragged intake of breath, and Eridan was biting and kissing all along Sollux's chest. Yes, it was a fucking feeling of power. Of command. Of_ownership_. And god, if that wasn't making him hard.

He suppressed the little moans that wanted to escape his lips at this. Not wanting to give in so easily... even though he already had. Yes? No? Fuck, he didn't even KNOW at this point.

A little growl formed in the back of Eridan's throat.

"Wwhat's the matter, catfish got your tongue?" Fuck, and there was the speech impediment again. And he thought he had calmed down. Little bastard with his lack of reactions was pissing him off. He supposed there was nothing to do but step it up a notch.

Sliding further down the other man, he tugged at his waistband with his teeth. Perhaps _that_ would illicit _some_ reaction.

And, of course, it does. A squeak of surprise, but also anticipation. Despite his attempts not to make any noise, he was obviously _very_ aroused, as would be obvious from the hard lump pressing through his trousers by that point.

The squeak made Eridan's eyes gleam with pleasure. Finally, he was getting something out of hi-

Oh, holy _shit_ was he getting something out of him. Wow. That bulge in his trousers was more than he expected from the guy who was so uncertain about the deal in the beginning. God, if he was going to get aroused this fast, fucking him had to be worth only half the value of the damned shirt.

Then again, maybe that was just his logic writing a way for him to do this again at a later point in time, because _fuck_ if he didn't want to do terrible things to the poor asshole.

Grinning, he palmed the bulge. "So, Sol," he said lazily, "I see you've more than come to terms with all this already."

He can't suppress the moan that escapes him at this, gripping the sides of the mattress and beginning to pant softly. "You... are an athhole..."

"Oh, wwhat happened to 'Sir'? Such a damned shame," Eridan said, barely able to hide the excitement in his speech while he gave Sollux's bulge a long, painfully soft stroke.

"Ahh-" His back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm thorry. You're a athhole, _thir_. "

Eridan struck Sollux's hip with the back of his hand, hard.

Huh. He hadn't even thought about that, he just...did it.

And it felt _amazing_.

"Don't go acting like an insubordinate prick, now," he chided.

He groaned and looked at Eridan through half-lidded eyes. "Whatever you thay..."

"Whatever you say, ssssss...?" Another hard smack.

"Ow! Thir! Thir!" He does not even this situation, really.

"Mm. Good boy," Eridan purred, hooking his thumbs into Sollux's waistband. God, he had sharp hipbones. He bit his lip slightly; hips like that were practically screaming to be used as handles.

"So, Sol," he said, giving the fabric a little pull, "how long has it been since you last had a man pushing you into your bed?"

"You're athuming that jutht becauth I have two dadth, meanth I have a preference for guyth." He retorts. But, really, he likes it both ways.

"Actually, I was assuming because your cock looks like it will explode if the _man_ on top of you doesn't get his lips around it," Eridan said blandly.

"Tho? I'm Bi." He shrugged it off like it's nothing, but the idea of Eridan sucking him off caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"The fact you're ewading my question just makes me think you're a wirgin," Eridan said, fingers slowly undoing Sollux's fly.

He grunted. "It'th been a few monthth thince I've been wih a guy, And I wath on top. Happy, thir?"

_Damn, well so much for the deflowering fantasy,_ he thought, _but oh god he's calling me _that_ again._

"Happy enough," Eridan said. "At least now you're on the bottom where you belong." He pushed the fabric of Sollux's trousers down his hips. Oh god _damn_, that thing looked even more enticing now.

And then he was exposed, and once again his brain flipped to wondering _what the hell they were even doing._

But, oh God, the way Eridan was looking at him was just so...

He groaned again.

"I had no clue you were anti-boxers. You're a kinky, cheeky bastard, aren't you?" Eridan asked before dragging his tongue up Sollux's shaft. He tasted _amazing_, and he wondered why he hadn't fucked his stresses out through him before now.

Sollux began to pant and gripped at the bed sheets again. "I... didn't have any clatheth today..." He tried to justify himself.

"Shut up, slut," Eridan snaps up at him, licking at the tip of his cock. "Iw you haw...ah, if you have something to say, keep it to yourself unless it's 'Fuckin' hell, Eridan, you're fuckin' amazin.''"

He will never, ever say that. Not a chance in- oooh...

His back arched again and he made an extremely interesting noise.

Eridan would have said something smugly if he wasn't already far more intent on wrapping his lips around Sollux's cock and working his mouth up and down its length. Hah, the fucker would learn to make more of those noises, to call out, scream his name...

Thinking about it made Eridan's (still thankfully intact) designer jeans uncomfortably tight.

"Fuck... fuck!" He bucked up into the other's mouth slightly, fingers gripping at the mattress so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Eridan dug his nails into Sollux's hips. _No,_ he tried to communicate with his mind, _do not fucking try to choke me with your cock or I will bite it off._

The skinny bitch looked so attractive like this, flushed and unable to control himself. There was nothing Eridan wanted more than to shove his face down into the pillows and pound his ass to hell and back. But no, slow, torturously slow. _Get your money's worth, Eridan. Who knows when you'll get to have this cock in your mouth again._

_Well, you could probably afford to pay this cock's way through university, but the bastard didn't even accept your goddamn peace offerings._

The thought annoyed him, and his mouth began to move a little faster, suck a little harder, as a low hum built up from deep in his chest.

Sollux felt like _such_ a slut for allowing this to happen in the first place, but oh god it just felt so good. It was also nice to see Eridan doing the thing Sollux had been accusing him of for months: Cocksucking.

All was going well, and then Eridan pulled off of Sollux suddenly. Letting a hand still slowly work over Sollux's shaft, he looked at the other man with false boredom.

"Sollux. Look at me," he said, a hint of commanding authority in his voice.

His head snapped up from where it had been pushed back into the mattress and he did as he was told. Eridan licked his lips.

"I want you to watch while I'm doing this, understood? But more importantly, I wwant you to beg me for more," he said, trying his damndest to quell the excitement building up in him. "Beg and plead and praise, understood?"

_Oh fuck._ Sollux bit his lower lip, but it was becoming really, really hard to argue. Especially with the other still working his shaft in a way that was_just_ too slow to build him up any more, whilst being too fast to let his arousal drop even a tiny bit.

"Yeth... Yeth thir..."

Eridan tried to stop the shudder of lust he was afflicted with, but he's sure the other man saw it. Not that it mattered particularly.

Still staring into his face, he lowered his mouth slowly down to meet his fist balled at the base of Sollux's shaft.

He trembled, but kept himself propped up enough to watch, as instructed. Why was he following instructions aga- "ooooh..."

_Ooooh._ Well, it was a start.

Eridan's mouth and hand worked together in unison, pumping slowly, leaving not a centimeter of skin untouched. Still, if he wanted it any faster, Sollux would have to sing for it.

Eridan's free hand grasped Sollux's thigh tightly, his thumb stroking over the inside of it in tandem with the motions of his mouth.

_Come on, bastard._

"Oh God... Eridan..." He made a slight choking noise. "M-More..."

Eridan's eyebrows raised, and his lips tightened around Sollux's cock in an obvious smile. Better, better.

_Faster, faster._

Fuck... fuck...

"Fathter... Pleathe..."

Nails digging into Sollux's thigh, Eridan's head bobbed rapidly. God, it was so good to hear him beg.

It was safe to say that Sollux didn't have any pride left whatsoever at this point. As the intense feeling built he found himself doing _exactly_ what Eridan had told him to. Begging, pleading, and calling out the others name like a good little whore.

Eridan ate up every little bit of desperation from him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had turned him on _this_ much, much less some annoying computer-geek lower-class swine.

But oh, how that boy did scream.

Eridan finally pulled away again, pulling down Sollux's trousers' further. He needed _inside_ that bastard.

And suddenly, the contact was removed, causing a rather pathetic whine to come from Sollux, before he realized his trousers were being yanked all the way off.

Oh.

Oh...

Eridan grunted, attempting to reach his bedside table from Sollux's bed to no avail. Sighing with exasperation, he glared at the other man.

"You," he said, "Don't suppose you have anything we can use? I don't feel like getting off you right now, for obvious reasons."

"Oh yeth, becauth clearly I have been keeping a bottle of lube around jutht in cathe I might dethide thome day I wanted two bone my roommate." He said sarcasticly... then reached for his draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. Wait, was he being sarcastic or wasn't he? So... confusing...

Eridan raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering the same thing.

"Nice to know you've been wanting to fuck me for so long," he said, undoing his belt and dropping it off the side of the bed. "I had just assumed you'd have it for...well. Never mind that. Condom?"

"Fuck off, I wath being tharcathtic." He rummaged around inside the draw until his hand retracted with a small foil packet. Bingo.

"Brilliant," Eridan said, shucking his trousers as fast as he could and opening the packet. This could not happen soon enough.

He shudders in anticipation as he watches Eridan roll the condom down his length, gripping the others hips instinctively.

_Really fucking eager,_ he thought to himself. God, could he just fuck him now?

He managed to hold off for a minute, taking the bottle of lubricant and pouring some into his hand. He grinned, lifting his hand and wiggling two fingers, before slowly pushing them in.

Sollux bit his lower lip and moans slightly, his grip on the other's hips tightening.  
><em>Fuck, that better not bruise.<em>

Oh, what did he really care. The man underneath him was hot and tight and obviously enjoying the _shit_ out of this. He leant down, grazing his teeth over Sollux's stomach.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think I was rewarding you for ripping my shirt," Eridan growled, scissoring his fingers.

"Aah-" His grip shifted up to the other's shoulders. "No way, you're getting off on thith jutht ath much ath I am."

"Of course. It wwouldn't be much payment otherwwise." _Shit_. Ah, he hadn't mentioned it yet, he probably wouldn't mention it now.

But oh god, having the other man grabbing him like that, pulling him closer, was amazing.

_Third finger be damned,_ he thought to himself as he hoisted one of Sollux's knees over his shoulder. He retracted his hand slowly.

"Hope you're ready."

A deep-set grone. "Jutht fuck me already, Jethuth..."

Oh. _Oh._ He was going to ask for it? _Perfect._ He flashed a sharklike grin.

"Beg for it," Eridan said, pressing up against Sollux's entrance.

He cried out and wound his arms around the other properly, for support as much as anything else. It was _amazing,_ not that he would ever admit it.

Eridan was shocked by the sudden contact. Within seconds his hands were on Sollux's back, pulling them closer together. This was too fucking good.

...This was too fucking _intimate._

Eridan bit into Sollux's shoulder with a growl. He was still in charge here, this was still repayment, for god's sake. Not sensual girly love-making. Harsh _sex_.

He hissed as the others jaws closed around his shoulder, and it was all he could do to resist the urge to return the favor. The combination of pain from his shoulder and pleasure from everything-fucking-else was overwhelming, and he found himself moaning the others name without cognitively realizing that he even was.

If Eridan didn't have more experience and control, he could have come right then and there.

Thank god for being the prettiest boy at prep school.

"Sollux," he whispered harshly into his flesh, hips moving in sharp jerks. "Hell, you feel good."

If only Sollux knew, the implications were almost horrific.

He wrapped his free leg around the others waist and panted; he still couldn't really believe this was even happening but oh god he wanted more.

Eridan pressed his chest to Sollux's, groaning. The shift made the other man _tighter_, dear god.

"I fucking hate you, you beautiful bastard," he growled, then moved to suck at Sol's throat on the opposite side of the flourishing bite-mark. He was going to make sure people _saw_ what happened to him, dammit.

"Your an aaaaa-! ATHHOLE!" the heated feeling building in his stomach was getting more intense by the second. If he didn't cum soon he was going to fucking scream.

Eridan let out a little moan of acknowledgement, mouth still pressed to Sollux's neck, as one of his hands slid back to his stomach. Making its way slowly towards Sollux's cock, Eridan finally put his lips to the other man's ear.

"You sound like you want to cum, the way you're crying," he purred, close enough his teeth occasionaly scraped across Sollux's earlobe. "Should I let you?"

His heart was hammering in his chest to the tune of "Asshole, asshole, asshole," and a drawn out whine escaped his lips and his fingers scrabbled for grip on the others back.

"Oh God... Eridan... _pleathe..._"

Eridan took Sollux's cock in a loose grip and lazily rubbed the tip.

"'Pleathe' wwhat?" he whispered.

Another whine. "Pleathe... let me cum... Oh God, _pleathe_..."

A finger trailed down his length, then pulled away.

"Hm. I don't knoww. Seeing you desperate like this is far more appealing."

He gave off a strangled cry and balls his hands into fists to keep himself from _strangling_ the other one. "I... Hate... You... Tho much..."

Eridan's hips slowed, and he licked his lips. Shit, they were starting to get chapped.

"Tell you what. If you'll show off for me, you can cum."

_ARG, THAT BASTARD._

"What the fuck ith THAT thuppothed two mean!"

"Exactly wwhat it sounds like." He could barely manage to keep the flat expression on his face. "I wwant you to jerk yourself off for me, obvviously." He accentuated his point with a hard thrust and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So? Want to cum?"

Hate. Hate. So much hate.

He brought a shaking hand up to grip his own throbbing member and began rubbing up and down, because he's just desperate enough at this point.

Eridan's breath hitched as he stared down at the other man's hand. Oh _fuck_ that was hot.

"Shit, Sol," he panted out, thrusting harder Sollux's grip tightened ever so slightly and the pace at which he jacked himself off increased in correspondence with Eridan's thrusting. He was so close now... just a little more...

Eridan grunted, biting his lip to the point he swore he could taste blood, as stars started to shoot through his vision.

"Fuck," he let out, a half-choked sound, as he came with a final thrust. _Fuck._

The feeling of Eridan spilling inside of him is enough to send him over the edge, and he cries out the others name loud enough that people in the dorms two stories up probably heard him as his own heat spills onto their stomachs.

"...Shit..." he pants.

Eridan pressed his forehead to Sollux's shoulder, panting as his heart rate started to slow. A strange part of him wanted to stroke the other man's hair, but the feeling didn't get the better of him.

When his breathing normalized, he pulled out and away soundlessly, pulled his trousers back up, slid off of the bed, and headed to his drawers to seek a new shirt. He said nothing. Talking would be bad.

He shoved his own trousers back on and grabbed a shirt from the folded pile of to-be-sorted-laundry that had been knocked off the end of his bed. Shoving it on, he scooped up his laptop and absconded from the room.

"...The fuck are YOU TWO thtaring at!"

"We, ah..." Equius attempted to put some sort of coherent thought together over what to say, when Gamzee managed to relieve him of his thought process in the most _tactful_ way ever.

"Shit, motherfucker, you're lucky I've been baking." He thrust out the horrifyingly garish, freshly-iced concoction he held towards Sollux. "I just made you a Congrats on the Motherfuckin' Sex cake."


End file.
